Tropical Storm Astor (2038)
Tropical Storm Astor was a rare preseason tropical storm, and the first named storm of the 2038 Atlantic Hurricane Season. It formed from a persistent area of low pressure in late May. The storm than made two separate landfalls in the state of Florida before weakening to a remnant low over Alabama.The storm's impacts were relatively minor, other than severe rainfall in some areas of Florida. Meteorological History Formation A large, persistent area of low pressure moved off Cuba on May 20, and moved towards the Bahamas. The National Hurricane Center, noting favorable conditions for tropical development, invested the system on May 21. The system slowly moved in a northwest motion, slowly beginning to consolidate. The NHC upped the chances of tropical development as convection increased. A recon flight occurred on May 22, but failed to locate a closed circulation. Late that night, an impressive burst of convection formed over the center, and by the next morning, a recon jet confirmed a closed circulation, leading to the declaration of Tropical Depression One. When it was declared, One was moving to the northwest, and was forecast to steadily intensify into a tropical storm. However, the storm abruptly intensified, and by the storm's second advisory, it was declared Tropical Storm Astor. As Astor moved north, it produced some severe conditions in the Bahamas. Eventually, Astor's center moved over Andros Island in the Bahamas. This caused the storm to weaken below its initial peak of 45 mph, but it quickly began to intensify again. Landfalls and Dissipation Despite shear was picking up, Astor quickly intensified to peak intensity on May 25, with winds of 50 mph. Eventually, Astor made its first landfall south of Miami, Florida at this intensity. Astor weakened as it crossed over the Florida Peninsula, and it emerged into the Gulf of Mexico as a minimal tropical storm. Shortly after, due to loss in organization, Astor weakened to a tropical depression. It quickly re-intensified into a tropical storm, however. At this time, Astor was now paralleling the Florida coastline, moving northward. Astor intensified to a secondary peak of 45 mph late on May 26. Astor than began to weaken in response to decreasing sea surface temperatures. Astor made its second landfall in Franklin, Florida as a minimal tropical storm. Astor was briefly able to retain intensity inland, before weakening to a tropical depression that afternoon. Tropical depression Astor moved over Alabama, dropping fairly heavy precipitation. Astor weakened to a remnant low on May 28, and the storm's remnants completely dissipated on May 29. Impacts Bahamas The Bahamas faced fairly low impacts from Astor. Almost all of the damage was confined to fallen trees and damage to roofs on Houses. However, one person died when a tree fell on their house. Andros Island faced light impacts from Astor, but was the hardest hit. About $30 Million in damage occurred here. Several cruise ships also had to be re-routed to avoid the storm. United States Florida faced moderate impact from the storm's two landfalls. Three people died in a catastrophic car crash in just outside of Miami. A video taken by a pedestrian went viral on the internet, as it showcased a group of people in pirate outfits on a small ship singing "You are a Pirate", as their ship rode through the city of Miami through the surge waters. Impacts on the panhandle were lighter than in the Miami area, as the storm was weaker. Only heavy rain ensued here, as was the case with Alabama. See Also Tropical Storm Beryl (2012) - Another preseason tropical storm that made landfall in Florida. Category:Off-season storms Category:Florida landfalls Category:Tropical storm Category:Weak Storms Category:VileMaster